nexusversefandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Cooper
Roger "Lock Reach" Cooper is a 14 year old boy and character in the Nexus Academy roleplay. History Early Life Lock was born as Roger William Cooper to Ian and Elizabeth Cooper in New York City, New York during the late Industrial Revolution. His parents were wealthy business owners, and as an only child Roger had access to anything a kid could want. However, he desired something more. As the Hood Inspired by the heroes of his books, at the age of 10 Roger ran away from his home and took to the streets. Taking on the name "Lock Reach" he struggled to make a living for himself. His luck seemingly changed for the worse when he was abducted by a Guild of Thieves who desired to random him to his parents. Luckily, it was then that Lock's object reading abilities manifested. Seeing his worth, the thieves took him in, and soon Lock was a talented burglar known as the Hood, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. The Crossing Lock was robbing an old art collector when he discovered an ancient sword full of power. The moment he touched the object he was filled with the memories and skills of an ancient ninja. It was at this very moment that Lock was kidnapped and brought to the future by the Nexus Academy, his mind wiped. However, the wiping had not done away with the ninja's memories. In pure instinct, Lock broke out of the Nexus Academy, escaping the Coalition itself and fleeing into the wild beyond. Blades of Wrath To his surprise, Lock stumbled upon a lush jungle within the wasteland of New Earth. There, the order of ninjas and samurai called the Blades of Wrath were playing host to the terrorist organization known as the Widow's Circle. Seeing his katana, the Blades welcomed Lock as the warrior of prophecy. They trained him, and he found family, friends, and even a girlfriend. Lock was happy. Returning to the Nexus Academy Lock's happiness was shattered when the Sensei read in the stars that Lock's destiny lay in the Nexus Academy. Lock was then sent back to the city state, and a false explanation for his last year of activity fabricated. He was found by the Academy and mind wiped once again. This time he lost his memories of the Blades and regained his memories of NYC. Lock was then approached by a vaguely remembered member of the Widow's Circle, who convinced him he was a spy sent to take down the Academy from the inside. Lock befriended Quincy and now hangs out with him and his friends. Physical Appearance Lock is a thin boy who stands at 5'5 who has black hair and pink eyes. He tends to wear the academy uniform with navy blue piping and no jacket or gloves. Personality Lock is extremely intelligent and capable, but from the immense stress his life has caused him, he has taken to treating everything like a joke. He tends to come off as extremely lazy and mouthy, but this is just a coping mechanism since he believes he will be forced to betray everyone to the Widows' Circle anyway. Lock is eager to approach people, but not necessarily friendships. Powers and Abilities * 'Tactile Absorption-' Lock can absorb the history of an object, or similar facets of it, through physical contacts. He maintains this information for only as long as one minute after touching, but the time increases every time the object is touched. Paraphernalia * 'Katana-' Lock owns a mysterious katana, full of ancient power, which was prophecized years ago to eventually bring peace to the cosmos. He is extremely proficient with it. Relationships Family Friends Other Trivia Schedule First Year Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Enhanced Category:Season 1 Characters